


Hopeless

by softestpunk



Series: (Witcher) Prompt Meme Fics [2]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: M/M, again this is v. short, but it's got Emhyr being extremely dense, so there's that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 05:51:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16738321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softestpunk/pseuds/softestpunk
Summary: Prompt: “How can you think I’m anything but hopelessly in love with you?”Geralt has a confession to make but he's pretty sure it's common knowledge??





	Hopeless

“Why are you still here, Geralt?” Emhyr asked, rolling over to face him, his eyes suddenly sharp.

“What?” Geralt blinked at him, not understanding the question. Emhyr had never kicked him out of bed before, and he was pretty sure he hadn't done anything wrong this time.

“I understood why you were staying while Cirilla was still in the city,” Emhyr said. “I even understood that you may have found it… convenient to endure my affection.”

_ What? _

“But Cirilla is away from the palace and will be for quite some time, and while I did wonder if you would have the courtesy to stay a day or two longer while you prepared to leave, it has been a week.”

“Are you tired of me?” Geralt asked, stomach sinking. He was just realising that maybe he and Emhyr weren't on quite the same page about what this  _ was _ .

Which, come to think, was incredible. Emhyr var Emreis, a man who could sense everyone else's motivations at fifty paces, couldn't manage to read a common witcher like a book.

Whereas Geralt had been sure he was being painfully obvious.

“Not at all,” Emhyr said. “I have come to enjoy your company both in and out of bed very much.”

“Then why do you want me to leave?”

“I have no desire for you to leave,” Emhyr said. “I am merely curious about what it is you want. You might as well come out with it, there's little I would deny you as it stands.”

Geralt blinked.

And then paused to make sure he was hearing this right.

Then blinked again.

“Emhyr,” Geralt said slowly. “How can you think I’m anything but helplessly in love with you?”

For a long moment, Emhyr’s face remained perfectly blank. Then his lips parted and moved, as though he had to trace the words with his mouth to understand them, and hell, maybe he  _ did _ .

“I…” Emhyr began, clearly at a loss for words. “The possibility seemed so remote that I did not even pause to consider it.”

Geralt sighed. He’d kind of known, when he realised he was starting to fall for Emhyr, that it’d be a lot of work.

For a man who was dangerously smart, he was also capable of being impressively slow.

“I’ve got a reputation for doing impossible things,” Geralt said, unsure how much clearer he could be.

“Indeed,” Emhyr said, rolling onto his back again, spread out on the bed as ever. They were both as bad as each other when it came to taking up more space than they strictly  _ needed _ in bed.

But that did mean that Emhyr’s fingers were brushing against Geralt’s, and that was kind of nice.

“You are welcome to stay as long as you like,” Emhyr murmured, looking for all the world like he was about to go to sleep satisfied.

Geralt chuckled to himself, pulled the blankets over his shoulder, and let his eyes fall closed, too.


End file.
